Swan Creevey
Swan Creevey is the younger sister of Abby and the second child of Gabrielle and Collin. First book In the first book Swan was age 10-11. She was not old enough to attend to Hogwarts. She was first mentioned when she was waiting for her sister to return for the holidays with her family at kings cross station. She was also at the holiday party with her family the night Lily was attacked. She went to Hogwarts for safe keeping with her siblings and cousins. When the holidays ended she was brought to a safe house in the ministry of magic with her siblings and cousins. She was then waiting for Abby to return from Hogwarts when the school year ended with her family. The last time she was mentioned was at the grave yard. Book 2 In book 2 Swan was 11 and a first year student at Hogwarts. She first appeared in her brother’s room when she had received her letter from Hogwarts. Like Her sister, Swan read the letter to her family. Swan then appeared in the wand shop in Diagon alley with her family. She was there to buy her first wand. The first wand she tried turned a desk into a bunny. However the second wand perfectly levitated a chair. On the train Swan sat with her sister, cousins, James, Olivia and Sunny. She was then introduced to Sunny. At Hogwarts Swan went to the castle with Hagrid and the other first years. Swan was the fifth to get sorted. She was put in Griffandore because of her bravery, loyalty and sense of adventure. After the meal she followed the prefects and other first year Griffandores to the common room. She was also scared of Sir Nicholas because she scared of ghosts. Swan was at the lake when Jane and Nutcracker had the duel with James and Olivia. She had been talking about her first day of classes. When The Summer twins informed they had foreseen the ending d the duel, Swan asked them how. She then asked them how they knew she and Abby were sisters. Rosalie told Swan that she asked a lot of question then said that was a Ravenclaw trait. Swan had been sitting with James when he informed them Umbridge was plotting. It was Swan who suggested Olivia should go undercover to get her siblings to tell her what Umbridge was up to. Swan then went with the others when Rebecca and Rhiannon got Olivia the potion. Swan caught Rebecca talking to a mirror. When she asked Rebecca how she was talking to the dead, she was showed. Swan then sat with James and the others on the train ride. She was also at the Potter's house the night Umbridge died. When Billy told her he thought Nutcracker was up to something, Swan took Ali's side on the situation. She even told him to find another hobby instead of obsessing over Nutcracker. That night, Swan woke up after hearing someone trip over a chair. He left her dormitory to find Billy sneaking out of the common room. Swan didn't believe what Billy told her about why he was leaving the common room, she woke up Ali and reported Billy to her. When Swan was put in the second year potion class, she accidently caused her potion to exploded all over herself, Abby and Jane. Swan suffered from Jane's constant revenge. When Hermione asked her if she wanted to stay in the second year potion class she said yes. Then when at the lake by herself she got into a fight with Jane and tripped over a rocked. She was brought to the hospital wing where she was fixed up. When Nutcracker was about to kill her from casting stupefy on him, Jane saved her life. Swan was shocked but thanked her and apologised for the fight. Swan's last appearance was at the tribute, which she took part in. Book 3 In book 3 Swan was 12-13 years old, and a second year Griffandore at Hogwarts. Swan first appeared in the wand shop, however she was not directly mentioned. She then went with the others to buy the rest of her school supplies, she wasn’t directly mentioned during this either. Swan was at kings cross station with James. When it was time to board the train she said goodbye to her family then boarded the train with James and the others. She was then in the great hall during the sorting but wasn’t actually mentioned. In Early December Swan and the others decided to go visit Moaning Myrtle. However during the visit, Swan saw the snake through Myrtle and was petrified. When she was found she was brought to the hospital wing. A few days before Christmas break, Swan was unpetrified. Swan went with the others who had just been unpetrified to the great hall. There she was hugged by all her friends and father. Swan stayed up all night with the others in the Griffandore common room talking. She went home for the Christmas holidays, and went to the Potter's Christmas party. There, when the kids had to stand in a line So Hermione could figure out who broke the chandelier, Swan was declared innocent right away. When they returned to Hogwarts, Swan walked into the common room and asked what was going on. She was informed by the others James had just admitted to kissing Sunny. Swan last appeared at the Grave yard then at the restaurant. Book 4 In book four Swan was 13-14 years old and a third year Griffandore at Hogwarts. She first appeared at Kings cross station and boarded the train. On the train ride to Hogwarts Swan sat in an compartment with Ali, Billy, Nina, Molly and Abby. Then at Hogwarts she was in the great hall at the Griffandore table watching the sorting.